


new hobby

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Knitting, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Wordcount: 100-500, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You’ve been knitting?”Undyne nodded, and let out a laugh.“I know right? Sounds crazy."
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 11





	new hobby

“Undyne, what are you doing?” Alphys asked as she walked into their living room, having just gotten home for the day after working in the lab. She and her team of both human and monster scientists were now really close to figuring out how to make a new antibiotic that wouldn’t make viruses resistant to it, and she was really excited to tell her wife the progress. Undyne was sitting on the couch, watching some tv, with a few bundles of yarn beside her.

“Hey honey, I got home from my shift a few hours ago, my squad got to end early because it took us hours to extinguish an entire apartment complex, worst fire we’ve seen in months, so they had to call in extra help for the rest of the day so that we could rest. I took out some of the old yarn Toriel gave us, and I was bored, so I decided to try this knitting thing she always talks about.”

Alphys raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve been knitting?”

Undyne nodded, and let out a laugh.

“I know right? Sounds crazy, but it is actually quite fun and relaxing. Well, it is now. In the beginning I almost threw everything into the wall, but after a few youtube tutorials I got the hang of it. It’s gonna be a scarf.” she said, holding up the blue and red piece in front of her. It was still small, but you could clearly see it was going to become something in the end. And it actually looked really good.

“Wow Undyne, that’s so cool! Who’s it for?”

“Who do you think it’s for? Of course it’s for you honey. With you being cold blooded and all, and winter coming up, I thought you would like it.”

“I already love it.”


End file.
